Godzilla: Dark Prophecy
by Bothgar
Summary: An ancient city is discovered, with a terrible mural depicting Godzilla! This is only the beginning as monsters appear all over the world! Set in the Heisei universe. Ch. 3 up!
1. Ominous Discovery

**Godzilla: Dark Prophecy**

**October 5, 2013, Yamanashi, Japan, 8:57 P.M.**

Dr. Karagato and his colleagues had just made a very important discovery. They were geologists, but they had made a discovery that contributed greatly to archaeology. They had discovered an ancient city within a semi-dormant volcano! This volcano's top opening when it had once erupted and magma cooled, blocking the exit. This city used a large wall of rock to protect it from magma. This city, using carbon dating, was over 8000 years old!! _This was well before modern archaeology had believed people had first formed cities_ Dr. Karagato thought, _we have even discovered writing on large sections of the wall that protected the city from the magma._

"Sir!" one of his workers called, running up to him.

"What?" Karagato asked.

"We've discovered pictures on the wall!" the worker said.

"Really? Show them to me!" Karagato ordered.

The worker led Karagato to a section of the wall he hadn't seen before. On the wall was writing in a language he didn't understand. Then he saw them. The large pictures, a diorama, and one of the pictures looked like…Godzilla. Karagato gasped. The scene depicted something that looked a lot liked Godzilla fighting a gigantic creature, something twice as large as Godzilla, something with large tentacles protruding from its back. And underneath it was a large system of the strange writing. It read:  "Does anybody have any ideas what this means?" Karagato asked. There was a general sound of mumbled no's. "Then, it is time to bring in the experts."

**October 6, 2013, Yamanashi, Japan, 4:22 P.M.**

Ozaki looked around the newly breached top of Mt. Fuji. He was a Sergeant in the Japanese military assigned to help protect the researchers from the crowd. So far the day had been pretty uneventful. There were a few protesters, claiming that we were "violating a sacred city of the gods." Ozaki didn't believe any of that. Heck, he didn't even want to be here. He was here just to get a paycheck. He checked his Type 89 assault rifle, the standard issue in the JSDF. Then he looked at the new crater to check if the researchers were back yet. Nope. Then, he heard a rope snap and a scream. He ran to the crater's rim and looked down. The rope that the archeologists used to climb back up had snapped. No one seemed to be hurt, except one person was unconscious. "Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Ozaki yelled down to the scientists. He then turned to his fellow soldiers and told them to go get another rope. "And stronger this time," he added.


	2. Reassignment

**Godzilla: Dark Prophecy**

**October 6, 2013, Tokyo, Yamaniashi, Japan, 8:29 p.m.**

Ozaki was sitting by a door in the JSDF Special Forces Headquarters. He then shook his head, remembering how he got there. He had just gotten home from guard duty. No one was hurt from the rope-snapping incident, and the rest of the day was uneventful at best and downright boring at worst. He had just gotten home and lay on the couch. He was about to go to sleep when he noticed that there was an envelope on his coffee table. He got up and tore open the envelope. It read: _"Sergeant Ozaki Kitoaji, You have been called to the JSDF Special Forces Headquarters. Be there at 8:30 sharp." _Then Ozaki looked at the clock and swore. It was already 8:15, and it took him about 10 minutes to get there. Fortunately, he made it there in time, with about a minute to spare.

Then a voice said, "Come in." Ozaki stood up and entered. The first think he noticed was the nameplate, which said General Aso. But when Ozaki looked at the man, he couldn't be over 30! The man chuckled.

"I see you are confused," he said, "but, obviously, I'm not the General Aso who led combat against Godzilla about 20 years ago. I'm his son, Ritsuki Aso, and I have taken his place as the JSDF Special Forces Commander."

Ozaki quickly made a smart salute, and said, "You sent for me sir?"

"Yes, I did," he replied, "You spent some time with the Japanese Air Force, correct?"

"Yes, I am familiar with many types of planes, but I was transferred to ground services," Ozaki responded.

"So you could, in fact, pilot a machine, whether it was ground or air?" Ritsuki asked.

"I believe so, sir," Ozaki answered, "but why do you need to know?"

"Because I am placing you as the pilot of our new top secret project, Mechagodzilla MK 2!" Aso responded.

Ozaki was bewildered, "What? A second Mechagodzilla?"

"I believe you have heard of the giant orange monster that has been spotted around Russia? Kaiju sightings have increased dramatically in the past six months. We only used to see ones about once every two years since Godzilla was killed when he battled Destroyah," Aso started, "We need to be prepared. Now, with more modern technology, we believe we can succeed where the one from 1993 failed. It is armed with homing cadmium missile launchers, as well as regular missiles, two maser cannons, a buster ray from the mouth, an energy draining tail spike, a plasma grenade port, and twin electric blades that extend from the arms."

Ozaki was stunned at the sheer amount of weaponry on this one robot. He could probably take on an army with just Mechagodzilla. "Sir, are you sure you wish for me to be placed in charge of such weaponry?"

"You're not the only one. Also aiding you in piloting it are Lieutenant Tadaaki Fukushima and Captain Rikuto Miyoshi," Aso responded, "Dismissed."

Ozaki saluted and left the building.


	3. Worldwide Attack!

** Hey, sorry for not updating for a while. I accuse Guitar Hero 3, Godzilla: Unleashed, and Unreal for the spurce. This is my third chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

**

**October 6, 2013, Moscow, Europe, Russia, 10:39 p.m.**

"Help! Calling all military forces in the Moscow area! The giant orange monster that has been sighted around Russia is attacking Moscow! I repeat, all military forces in the Moscow area, come to Moscow immed-" the radio operator was speaking into the microphone was cut off by a giant finned tail coming through the window. He had just enough time to scream.

The creature roared. It was a reddish-orange color, with bright orange fins on his head and along his back. It roared again and let loose a sonic blast from his mouth. This totally demolished the building that was already weakened from his tail strike. It raised his head and roared, exposing his armored chest, and was struck by a barrage of missiles. This attack angered it, and it narrowed its eyes at the coming attackers. They were a bunch of the small, shiny birds that had followed him around. Apparently they could sting too. But it didn't care. It just let loose another sonic blast from his mouth and destroyed the birds. It roared again, and it started wading through the buildings. It crushed all in its path. It clawed through the buildings and towers. It seemed intent on finding something. When it got towards the middle of the Moscow area, it stopped and started sniffing the air.

It heard a sudden screech come from the sky and looked up, expecting some of those shiny birds. But it wasn't. A demonic looking dragonfly dropped from the skies. Its purple coloring was hard to see in the dark, but it was just bright enough for the other creature to see. Its red eyes were focused on the other, saurian creature. They locked eyes for several minutes, and then they just parted, going their separate ways through the burning city of Moscow…

**October 6, 2013, Beijing, Asia, China, 11:01 p.m.**

Two people stood outside the nightclub they had just been in, a boy and a girl. Both were drunk, but the male more so than the girl.

"Come on, just come to my home," he started to say, "and maybe, we could, do something a little _interesting?_"

She just laughed and said, "You're just drunk, you don't mean that." Then she hiccupped.

It was his turn to laugh, "So are you. Come on." While he said that, he grabbed her breast. Then they both heard something. It was a clicking noise. They turned to see a large red, crab-like creature. It had multiple legs, and a wide brimmed head crest. It made the clicking noise again. Both of them started backing away when they bumped into another one, and then suddenly there were at least 10 of them. They slowly advanced towards the drunken couple. When they were closed in, one of the creatures lunged at them, biting them with its expandable mouth. Then the others attacked. The two died in each others arms, screaming.

Then the crab creatures fused together into one huge creature. It was the creature that was last seen over 20 years ago, the creature that had fought with Godzilla, Godzilla's last battle. It was Destroyah, reborn! It shrieked and then emitted a choking micro-oxygen ray that destroyed most of the buildings around her. She then walked towards the largest buildings near her, and she sliced it in half with her horn katana. She roared again and smashed through the rest of the building. She then reared her head back and fired a micro-oxygen comet into the sky that crashed somewhere farther in the city and caused massive destruction. Destroyah flexed her claws and smiled. It was good to be alive.

**October 7, 2013, Miami, Florida, United States of America, 3:52 p.m.**

At this time, most people were asleep. No one noticed the large, hovering object in the sky. Inside that object was a man, he looked American, and he was muttering to himself, "My father may not have been able to destroy Japan, but now I have resurrected my father's greatest achievement. I will not only destroy Japan, but the whole world!"

Then he pressed a button on his chair he was sitting in. He then spokeinto the microphone. "Beam down King Ghidorah!"

Outside a large beam of light emerged from the object. From that beam appeared a menace the world thought was dead. A true triple threat. The golden dragon flapped its massive wings experimentally. It has been along time since it could do this. Now it could unleash its wrath! Three beams of electricity shot form its mouths. When it saw the destruction it was causing, all three heads cackled madly. Each head looked their own way, as if they were three separate entities, trying to figure out how to wreak the most havoc. They each decided to let loose another destructive beam. It then landed in the empty streets. Good morning Miami, from King Ghidorah!


End file.
